Satoshi
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Satoshi |slogan=no |image=Satoshi mod 2}}|0=Male|1=Female}}.png |caption=Satoshi's default mod 2}}|0=male avatar|1=female avatar}} |age=yes |years=10 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown , Blue |hair=Brown |gender=Male/Female |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Agent, Champion |game=counterpart |counterpart=Hilbert , Hilda |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Rocket |teamrank=Agent |brain=no |anime=yes |level=Vermilion Gym |levelname=Vermilion Gym |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |league = Indigo Plateau|champ = yes}} Satoshi (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the default name of the player character in Pokémon Tower Defense. Satoshi can be either male or female, depending on the player's choice in . When speaking, Satoshi is always referred to as "you". History In , Satoshi visited Professor Oak's Laboratory to obtain his/her starter Pokémon. After Satoshi chose his/her Pokémon, the lab got invaded by a large pack of hypnotized Rattata. Using his/her new starter Pokémon, Satoshi managed to fend off the Rattata until arrived, who had his Blastoise send all Rattata flying. , Satoshi bade Professor Oak and Gary farewell and embarked on his/her Pokémon journey. On Route 1, he/she encountered a hypnotized boy named Joey and managed to defeat him in a Pokémon battle, helping him break free from his control. Following the battle, Satoshi and Joey agreed to travel together and find the culprits who hypnotized Joey. Satoshi and Joey arrived in an abandoned Viridian City, where they met Cal. After learning that Cal had evacuated the city, Satoshi and Joey continued their journey and continued to fight hypnotized wild Pokémon until the two reached Viridian Forest, where Joey got kidnapped by a wild . In , Satoshi got awoken by Mewtwo, who revealed that Joey was in trouble and proceeded to teleport him/her inside the Pewter Gym. Inside, Satoshi met the culprits behind the hypnotized Pokémon, Brock and two Team Rocket Grunts, who held Joey captive. Satoshi, Brock, and his henchman Luigi engaged in a battle, and despite facing Brock's powered-up , Satoshi managed to win, earning him/her his/her first Badge, the Boulder Badge. Following his/her Gym battle, Satoshi learned the Grunts's names, Jessie and James, and learned that Brock only pretended to be evil and decided to help him save his family from Mt. Moon. After doing , Satoshi and Joey arrived at Mt. Moon and helped Brock enter the mountain. However, it was revealed they had been lied to by Brock. Satoshi also learned of Brock's boss, which he called "The General". After winning another battle against Brock, the cave collapsed, trapping Brock, Jessie, and James inside, while Satoshi and Joey managed to escape Following these events, Satoshi and Joey continued their Pokémon journey and arrived in Cerulean City, where the two wanted to challenge the local Gym. Inside the Gym, they met a Trainer named Maruto, who had just suffered a loss to the Gym Leader . After Joey lost to her as well, Satoshi learned Misty was under mind-control and had a Gym Battle with her. Despite him/her winning the battle, Misty did not give up yet and was revealed to be in the possession of the Legendary Pokémon . The Gym was entered by Ash Ketchum, who tried to help Misty snap out as well, but failed. When Ash attempted to catch Kyogre in his Master Ball, the ball was stopped in mid-air by Mewthree, a Shiny Mewtwo, who revealed himself to be The General. When Mewthree angrily chased after Joey and Maruto, after they mocked him, Satoshi was left to face Misty and Kyogre, while Ash went to save his/her friends. After a tough battle, Satoshi managed to defeat Kyogre, finally freeing it and Misty from their control as well as earning him/her the Cascade Badge. Satoshi reunited with Joey and Maruto again, who had been saved by Ash. He/She learned about Kyogre's desire to head to Cinnabar Island and decided to take him there by sailing the S.S. Anne. Now joined by Maruto, Satoshi and Joey headed north to get tickets from Bill. Satoshi and his/her friends soon came across a disguised Bill, who proceeded to give them the tickets and told them about the S.S. Anne's dock in Vermilion City. In , Satoshi encountered Team Rocket for the first time, but managed to defeat them in a battle. , he/she and his/her friends boarded the S.S. Anne, but soon learned the ship was under attack by a giant Tentacruel and its army of Tentacool. When the Jellyfish Pokémon were dealt with by Lt. Surge and his , the Legendary Beasts arrived on the ship, apparently being called by someone. All of this was then revealed to be part of Mewthree's plan, having lured all of his victims to one spot and put everyone to sleep using Sing. Satoshi later woke up inside the Vermilion Gym, without Joey and Maruto, where he/she met Brock, Jessie, and James again, as well as a now controlled Lt. Surge and . Satoshi then had a battle against Lt. Surge and Brock and managed to defeat them, freeing the former and Raikou from their control and earning him/her his/her third Badge. Following his/her Gym battle, Satoshi chased after Brock, Jessie, and James, while Lt. Surge remained at his Gym. After eventually following the trio to Diglett's Cave, he/she was forced battle their controlled wild Pokémon, allowing them to escape. Satoshi continued his/her search in Rock Tunnel, but eventually left the cave without finding a clue about the trio's whereabouts. Outside of Rock Tunnel's exit, he/she was reunited with Joey again, who was disguised as a Team Rocket Grunt. Satoshi learned from Joey that Team Rocket wasn't a villainous organisation anymore, and instead acted as a resistance to Mewthree. He/She followed him to Lavender Town, where they attended a speech from Team Rocket's leader Giovanni. It was then that Satoshi learned the key to breaking free from Mewthree's control. After the speech, he/she battled Giovanni and his Persian to become a member of Team Rocket. Satoshi eventually won, proving himself/herself worthy to be part of the resistance. Satoshi and Joey were assigned to Celadon City to free its Gym Leader from her control and obtain Silph Scopes. Upon arrving in the city, they met a Celebi from the future. It explained it traveled back in time to save its past self from its mind-control and offered to help Satoshi battle it and Celadon's Gym Leader. Satoshi, Joey, and Celebi then arrived in the Celadon Gym, where they had a Gym battle against Erika and the Celebi from the present. After a tough fight, Satoshi and the others managed to defeat them, freeing them from their control and earning Satoshi the Rainbow Badge. The future Celebi then took its past self with it somewhere in time. , Satoshi and Joey headed to the Celadon Game Corner to obtain the Silph Scopes, where they met Bruno of the Elite Four. After breaking inside, Satoshi met Sam in the Game Corner's basement, who offered him/her some training. , Sam gave Satoshi and Joey the Silph Scopes and some Super Potions, allowing them to return to Lavender Town. Upon returning to Lavender Town, Satoshi and Joey were received by Giovanni, who asked them to use their Silph Scopes to enter the Pokémon Tower and catch some Ghost-type Pokémon. After making their way to the tower's final floor, Satoshi and Joey noticed an unconscious Maruto laying on the floor. A wild Snorlax was also sleeping on the floor, but was tormented by nightmares caused by several Ghost Pokémon. The Snorlax attacked Satoshi and Joey in a rage, forcing them to protect Maruto and defeat it and the tower's wild Pokémon. Afterwards, Satoshi and Joey took a , while Team Rocket took Maruto into their custody, but were soon informed about Maruto's worse condition, forcing Satoshi and Joey to bring him to a doctor in Saffron City. In , Satoshi and Joey reached the city, while the Snorlax from earlier carried Maruto. After Joey got taken away by a Haunter, Satoshi was received by Meowth, the human-to-Pokémon translator in the war against Mewthree. After Satoshi and Meowth brought Maruto to the doctor's house, Maruto revealed "himself" to be Sabrina in disguise. Sabrina, under mind-control, had a battle with Satoshi, as she tried to kidnap Meowth, and revealed to be in the possession of Mewtwo, who got captured by Brock . Unfortunately for Sabrina, Satoshi managed to defeat her Pokémon and Mewtwo, freeing her and Mewtwo from their control. After receving his/her fifth Gym Badge in and learning about Ash's loss to Mewthree, Satoshi reunited with Joey, Lt. Surge, and Bruno, and did some training with them in the Fighting Dojo. , he/she attended another speech of Giovanni, who told about Mewthree's plans to go to Cinnabar Island. While everyone else, prepared to head to Cinnabar, Satoshi, Joey, Erika, and Meowth headed to Fuchsia City to ally with the city's Gym Leader Janine and to look for Maruto. When the group finally arrived in Fuchsia City, they were greeted by Sensei, who threatened them and ordered them to follow him to the Fuchsia Gym. Inside the Gym, Satoshi and the others encountered five Janines. They were soon revealed to be Janine's clones, after which Satoshi had a Gym battle with the real Janine. After a difficult battle, he/she managed to take the win. After the battle, the group managed to convince Janine to join their forces. Janine then revealed one of her clones to be Maruto in disguise. Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto later separated from Erika, Meowth, and Janine, as they headed to Cinnabar as well while they visited the Safari Zone. , Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto met Gary on Route 17, who was cornered by . As Gary's Pokémon were already defeated, Satoshi battled Zapdos on his/her own, but was unable to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. As Gary prepared to sacrifice himself to Zapdos's Thunder, the attack was blocked Ash's Pikachu. Gary, however, still insisted on being taken by Zapdos and, after convincing Pikachu, was taken away. Afterwards, Pikachu joined the group to find Ash. South of Fuchsia City, Maruto sent out Kyogre, who surfed him and the others to Cinnabar Island. Upon finally reaching the island in , Satoshi and the others were attacked by several Pokémon. After defeating them, Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto bade farewell to Pikachu and Kyogre, who began heading to Pallet Town to reunite with the resistance. After they had left, Satoshi was approached by the Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, who revealed to be Mewthree's creator. Blaine then offered him/her some training and revealed to be assisted by and . After eventually defeating the two Legendary Pokémon and Blaine's Pokémon, Satoshi earned the Volcano Badge. , Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto used a boat prepared by Blaine to return to an empty Pallet Town, where they did some training. They continued on to Viridian City, where they met up with the rest of the resistance. Satoshi learned how Gary got controlled and got fused with Groudon by Mewthree, and that Gary wanted only him/her to battle him. Satoshi soon proceeded to battle Gary's Pokémon and Groudon and eventually managed to beat them, separating Gary and Groudon, and freeing them from their control After the battle, Satoshi received his/her final Badge, the Earth Badge, several HMs, and Max Potions from Gary. It was then decided that everyone, including Joey and Maruto, would create a diversion, so Satoshi could infiltrate into the Indigo Plateau. After saying goodbye to his/her friends, Satoshi got inspired by the Old Man to visit several newly accessible unexplored areas before heading to Indigo Plateau. He/She would visit the Kanto Power Plant and the Seafoam Islands, where he/she encountered the Legendary Birds Zapdos and , respectively. After having explored these areas, Satoshi returned to his/her main quest and was able to reach Victory Road thanks to the resistance's diversion. There, he/she encountered the last Legendary Bird Moltres again. After making his/her way through Victory Road, Satoshi finally reached the Indigo Plateau, where he/she met the Elite Four, who were under Mewthree's control. Satoshi proceeded to battle them consecutively and eventually managed to win all his/her battles, freeing the Elite Four members from their control and allowing him/her to enter the Champion's room. In the Champion's room, Satoshi was awaited by Ash, also mind-controlled by Mewthree. He/She engaged in a Full Battle with Ash and after a hard fought battle, Satoshi emerged victorious. However, the battle wasn't enough to break Ash free. When Ash was about to finish Satoshi off, Joey entered the room with Ash's Pikachu. Seeing Pikachu, finally caused Ash to break free from his control. Mewthree then arrived and threatened to destroy himself, while taking everyone with him. Before he could execute his plan, a Mew appeared, who revealed to be Mewthree's father. Joey and Ash then sang the Pokérap, cleansing Mewthree's heart and removing his inner shadow. With this, peace had finally been restored in Kanto. Following his/her battle against Ash, Satoshi became the new Pokémon League Champion, but still wanted to get stronger. He/She was last seen entering Cerulean Cave in to train and find the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo and Mew. Character Satoshi is a heroic and smart kid and acts as the leader of the group. Despite acting level-headed most of the time, he/she still likes to joke around like most 10-year-olds, as he/she often joins Maruto in messing with Joey or joins Joey in his references. Satoshi also deeply cares for his/her friends, as he/she often showed his/her worry towards Maruto during the time he was missing. Satoshi has an extreme love for Pokémon and is always excited to find out what new Pokémon he/she might meet. For this reason, Satoshi is often excited to explore new areas. As shown in , in which he was eager to explore the Seafoam Islands, despite having to go to Cinnabar Island. Satoshi is also able to keep his/her cool and never backs down from a challenge, despite the threatening situation or his/her foes intimidations. Pokémon 'In rotation' This sections shows the optional Pokémon that Satoshi could have been given or traded. , Professor Oak gave Satoshi the choice between three Pokémon to choose as his/her starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Bulbasaur's known moves are Tackle and Growl, and its Ability is Overgrow. Charmander's known moves are Scratch and Growl, and its Ability is Blaze. Squirtle's known moves are Tackle and Tail Whip, and its Ability is Torrent.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Jynx for his/her Poliwhirl, which he/she could accept. Jynx's only known move is Pound.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Farfetch'd for his/her Spearow, which he/she could accept. Farfetch'd's known moves are Peck, Sand Attack, and Leer, and its Ability is Keen Eye.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Mr. Mime for his/her Abra, which he/she could accept. Mr. Mime's known moves are Confusion and Barrier.}} . After having saved the man from the Giant Onix, he stood near the cave's entrance with a quest. After completing the quest, the Old Man rewarded Satoshi one of his Voltorb. Voltorb's only known move is Tackle.}} , Bruno offered Satoshi to choose between either his Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee's only known move is Double Kick. Hitmonchan's only known move is Comet Punch.}} , Joey found an Omanyte and a Kabuto and offered Satoshi to pick one of them, while he kept the remaining one. Omanyte's only known move is Constrict. Kabuto's only known move is Scratch.}} , Blaine offered Satoshi a Shiny Omanyte and a Shiny Kabuto of his/her choosing. Omanyte's only known move is Constrict. Kabuto's only known move is Scratch.}} without losing any Rare Candy, Blaine rewarded a Shiny Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl's only known move is Wing Attack.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Licktung for his/her Slowbro, which he/she could accept. Lickitung's only known move is Lick.}} , would battle him/her. After the battle, Zapdos was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which Satoshi caught. Zapdos's known moves are Peck and Thundershock.}} , would battle him/her. After the battle, Articuno was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which Satoshi caught. Articuno's known moves are Gust and Powder Snow.}} , would battle him/her. After the battle, Moltres was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which Satoshi caught. Moltres's known moves are Wing Attack and Ember.}} 'Traded away' This sections shows the potential Pokémon that Satoshi could have traded away in in-game trades. , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Jynx for his/her Poliwhirl, which he/she could accept. None of Poliwhirl's moves are known.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Farfetch'd for his/her Spearow, which he/she could accept. None of Spearow's moves are known.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Mr. Mime for his/her Abra, which he/she could accept. None of Abra's moves are known.}} , Satoshi was approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Licktung for his/her Slowbro, which he/she could accept. None of Slowbro's moves are known.}} Achievements 'Badges obtained' This listing is of the Badges Satoshi has obtained: * Boulder Badge ( ) * Cascade Badge ( ) * Thunder Badge ( ) * Rainbow Badge ( ) * Marsh Badge ( ) * Soul Badge ( ) * Volcano Badge ( ) * Earth Badge ( ) 'Pokémon League' Satoshi has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Indigo League - Winner ( ) Quotes ; * After beating the level :"I won! I will find and save you Joey." * When losing the level :"I lost... That was the last time I saw Joey." ; :"These walls are so thin I bet everybody next door can hear everything we are saying." :"That giant Tentacruel is talking through him." ; :"Stop!" :"We have to go after them." :"Thanks Surge, I hope all your Pokémon will be okay." :"I'm not going to let you do that!" :"That's what I would like to know." * After beating the level :"What's this on the floor? Oh, it's HM Cut!" ; :"I've looked everywhere but I can't find Team Rocket. They seem to like caves, so I will check this one out. I wonder what new Pokémon I will find inside!" * When a Pokémon that knows Flash is brought :"It's dark in here... oh I know! , light up this cave with your Flash! Much better, now I can see." * When a Pokémon that knows Flash is not brought :"It's so dark in here, if only one of my Pokémon knew the Flash attack. Oak told me to bring him a Pokémon with Cut back to Route 2. Cut is used to cut bushes. I should go do that and then come back. What's that noise? AHHHHH!" * When choosing a direction :"Which way should I go? I should go . / / " * When encountering a group of wild Pokémon :"Oh look a group of wild has appeared!" * After defeating a group of wild Pokémon :"That was some good training, now which way should I go?" * After defeating the giant Onix :"I did it! I wonder if that lost old man is here..." * When meeting up with the Old Man :"Nice! Shiny Voltorb!" :* When the requirements for completing the Old Man's quest are met ::"Here is what you wanted to see!" :* When the requirements for completing the Old Man's quest are not met yet ::"I don't have those things yet." * Upon reaching the exit :"Finally the exit! I can't believe Team Rocket and Brock weren't here.. I have to keep searching!" * After losing the level :"I lost... Better go heal up my Pokémon." ; :"Hmmm, where am I? A sign!" :"AHHHHHH!" :"What?! Team Rocket, I found you!" :"Glad to see me again? You look familiar but I don't know any Team Rocket members.." :"How come we didn't get taken over by him?" :"That's great news, if we break the General's control over everybody then there is nothing he can do!" :"But joining Team Rocket!? Aren't they evil?" :"Okay, I'll check it out." ; :"He also said to watch out for wild Pokémon." :"Well according to Giovanni, Saffron is the last place Mewthree has yet to take over." :"We can't stay here forever, we have to reach Celadon. But I do need some training, who knows what waits for us in Celadon. I hope we can find Maruto there." :"No way! Let's go!" :"I'll show you later, we did good but I'm still worried about Celadon. We might have to deal with more powerful enemies... they seem to be getting more and more aggressive as we go on... I'm also worried about Maruto..." :"You're right Joey, thank you.. Let's go catch em all!" ; :"Joey, it's a little early to be singing that song. *wink wink*" :"Me too, but I doubt they will be open now, we have to rescue the Gym Leader from mind control first." :"What?! Meet me again? What do you mean? This is the first time I've seen you." :"So are you saying Mewthree will still be around in a year?" :"Why are you here?" :"Celebi, we will do our best to help you!" :"Got it, let's go!" ; :"You think he went back to the future, Joey?" :"What? No... we don't know anything..." :"But Giovanni told us Saffron is the last safe city!" :"We understand, we have to head to the old Team Rocket Hideout" :"Bad news Joey.. The Game Corner is locked..." :"What are you talking about...?" :"Ouch! Don't push me!" :"Brucy?!" :"Well you got it open, I just hope my friend is okay..." :"Joey! You found the entrance!" :"Hi there! I'm here for the scopes. Do you know where I can find them?" :"Wait, Sam? The Sam? The video game creator?" :"Yeah! Let's train!" ; :"Thanks but I have to ask you.. how did you get all those Shiny Pokémon? How often do they show up? What area? Do you have Legendary Pokémon?" :"That's right Joey we need to head back to catch some Ghost!" :"Thanks!" :"We got the scopes, Sam gave them to us." :"Let's go!" ; :"LOOK! IT'S MARUTO!" :"Let's go, he looks hurt!" :"..." :"SNORLAX!" :"Wait.. something doesn't feel right... activate your scope Joey." :"Are they using Dream Eater?" :"He looks angry! We have to stop him!" :"Whatever, just don't let them get to Maruto!" ; :"You should have caught one of the smaller ones. But before that we need to take care of Maruto, he hasn't woken up yet." :"WAIT!!!!" :"They just never stop! What do these ghost want with Maruto?" :"Who knows Joey maybe we can have some fun! Let's go!" ; :"Very clever... you're going to scream now aren't you..." :"Catch you later Joey!" :"A talking Meowth!" :"Bye Snorlax! Sorry about the beating !" :"Yeah! I was on their trail when I lost them in the Rock Tunnel." :"Okay I'll grab the head. Don't worry Meowth, we will find your friends!" :"This isn't Maruto! Who are you!?" :"Meowth we have to stop her!" :"Wait Meowth! Look! It's 's Master Ball and..." ; :"..." :"We don't know where he is... but we won't give up!" :"I don't really know the way to Fuchsia City..." :"Sure!" :"Why don't we train a little before going to Fuchsia?" ; :"Ready! Set! GOOOO! Meowth wins!" :"Hahahahaha! Hahaha! Erika? What's wrong?" :"You are right, which way to the gym?" ; :"What? Where? I don't see him..." :"That's not her sister..." :"......" :"Maruto how did you get here? We have been looking all over for you!" :"I can't pass up the Safari Zone! So many Pokémon to see!" :"Thank you! It sure wasn't easy!" :"Sounds good, who will handle the bait and rocks?" :"I can't wait, I can't decide which area to go, but I don't care! Let's gooooooo!" ; :"......." :" !" :"We can do it together! I know Joey and Maruto's Pokémon are weak, but between you and me we can take him down!" ; :" is amazing!" :"It can't be!" :"Promise me you will have a battle with me!" :"We head to the ocean, everybody else should be on their way to Cinnabar Island so we should go too. I know we are all tired but we have to move on." :"I wonder how many Pokémon are down there right now?" :"Kyogre! Sorry it took so long to get you to the ocean..." ; :"Seafoam Island! I want to go there some day!" :"....." :"I see Rare Candy, you know what this means!" ; :"...................................................." :"Joey calm down.. We are sorry Blaine. We didn't know." :"Wait aren't you mind controlled by Mewthree?" :"Why?" ; :"We can all hear you Joey..." :"Thank you Blaine! I have to ask you something." :"Did you happen to see where everybody went? We were supposed to meet here." :"You got it Blaine! Goodbye!" :"LOL! Might as well train while we are here!" :"Let's do this!" ; :"Why just me? Can't we all team up and take them down?" ; :"What things?" ; :"It should be around here somewhere... Ah the Power Plant! Home of the Legendary Bird... ZAPDOS!" :"Zapdos! I'm here to capture you!" :"Hmmm..." * When a team of six level 100 Electric-type Pokémon is brought :"Zapdos said he would fight me now! Well... I'm going in!" * When a team of six level 100 Electric-type Pokémon is not brought :"I wonder what Zapdos meant when he said your friends don't inspire me to fight. Bring me some inspiring friends... Hmm... Well... I'm going in!" * After defeating Zapdos :"I found this baby Zapdos!" * After beating the level :"That was good training!" ; :"Where is that entrance... Seafoam Island's cave entrance. I wonder if the rumors are true. I wonder if lives here. ARTICUNO!" :"Articuno! I'm here to capture you!" :"He is leaving..." * When a team of six level 100 Ice-type Pokémon is brought :"Articuno said he would fight me now! Time to go in. I hope it won't be too cold in there!" * When a team of six level 100 Ice-type Pokémon is not brought :"I wonder what Articuno meant when he said your friends don't inspire me to fight. Bring me some inspiring friends... Hmm... Time to go in. I hope it won't be too cold in there!" * After defeating Articuno :"I found this baby Articuno!" * After beating the level :"That was good training! I'm cold!" ; :"I managed to get through.. That entrance should be nearby. Victory Road.. The last challenge for Trainers before the Elite 4 and home of.. !!!!" :"Moltres! I'm here to capture you!" :"Goodbye for now!" * When a team of six level 100 Fire-type Pokémon is brought :"Moltres said he would fight me now! I'll take you on, Victory Road!" * When a team of six level 100 Fire-type Pokémon is not brought :"I wonder what Moltres meant when he said your friends don't inspire me to fight. Bring me some inspiring friends... Hmm... I'll take you on, Victory Road!" * After defeating Moltres :"I found this baby Moltres!" * After beating the level :"That was good training! Intense!" ; :"The Indigo Plateau! I dreamed of visiting here and challenging the Elite Four, but not like this... OH! There they are.. Koga! I'm glad you are here! We need to combine forces and go against Mewthree. He is somewhere in here with Ash." :"Koga... don't tell me you are under his control?" :"Grrrr.. Are you finished? Let's fight!" ; :"Ash! It's you!" :"You seem pretty confident that you will win..." :"One-on-one?" :"What if I win?" :"Ash.. are you free now? Where is Mewthree?" :"Wait! Don't do it! Ash, snap out of it! Grrr... Maybe I should have let you win... I know you love that... wait a minute... there is somebody that I know you love... if I could get out of there and find..." :"Joey! You guys broke through Mewthree's forces!" :"Joey... This is not the time.. we can't let Mewthree escape!" :"MEWTHREE!" :"You've caused too much damage!" :"I can't see.. much better now.. OH A MEW!" :"Please no! This better not be what I think it is!" :"Not you too Ash..." :"Was that really necessary?" ; :"I hear I can find Mewtwo in here!" * After beating the level :"I can see why they don't let just anybody in here!" Artwork Trivia * Satoshi is the only character with two possible genders. * Satoshi is the only character with multiple avatars. * Despite debuting in of Pokémon Tower Defense, Satoshi did not make a physical appearance until , 14 levels later. * Satoshi is portrayed by the overworld sprite of Hilbert or Hilda from Pokémon Black and White, depending on the player's chosen gender. * Satoshi's name is derived from Ash Ketchum's Japanese name, "Satoshi". Category:Characters Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Members of Team Rocket |}